Many owners and drivers of off road vehicles such as Jeep® brand vehicles choose to enhance their stock vehicles with aftermarket accessories. Such accessories might include, for example, driving lights, winches, wheels, suspensions, and the like. Some owners and drivers of Jeep® brand and other off road vehicles choose to replace the stock bumpers of their vehicles with aftermarket bumpers and bumper accessories that are more rugged, more useful, and, many believe, more stylish than stock bumpers. For example, an owner might replace the stock bumper with a bumper having a center bumper hoop, sometimes called an overrider, or a prerunner guard, or a center stinger hoop, or D-rings, or tapered ends for increased approach angles and to protect bumpers, or various combinations of such accessories. In the past, an owner typically would determine which bumper type he or she wanted, and order the bumper and accessories pre-fabricated from the manufacturer. Some manufacturers have offered bumper systems with provisions for bolting on certain accessories such as driving lights and bumper extensions.